


Marking is the Highest Form of Flattery

by burntotears



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Holiday Fic Exchange, Humor, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was kidnapped by the Alphas and after the pack gets him back, Derek is a little over exuberant in the re-marking of not-actually boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marking is the Highest Form of Flattery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suaine/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this slightly angsty but mostly fluff-filled bit of snark I have written for you, deary! Merry Whatever You Celebrate This Holiday Season!

There were a lot of things that Stiles knew for certain. He would inevitably be kidnapped, beaten up, broken, bruised, possibly even killed - all because of the company he kept and the life he chose and the person he cared for and the fact that he was _human_. Honestly, he was okay with it. Stiles had long since made peace with the fact that one day he would probably give his life to save a werewolf (and _boy_ would whoever that ended up being _hate_ him for it) if not another human _from_ a werewolf. If it meant saving his dad, he was up for it any day of the week. 

There were obviously other people in his life that didn’t share his sentiment. Especially when he was kidnapped and he tried giving up in order to keep his friends safe. When everyone got over the fact that he was safe, he was _pretty_ certain his friends were going to kick his ass. He was okay with that too. Since the Alphas’ arrival things had become... complicated, and Stiles was good at using complicated to his advantage. Right _now_ , though, this sort of took complicated to a whole new level for him. 

“Dude, Derek, what the fuck?” Scott grunted when he was pushed back away from Stiles and against the wall by the Alpha.

Stiles looked back and forth between the two of them, took in how both of their eyes were shifted, red staring into gold, but he couldn’t figure out why Derek had held Scott back from hugging him. Although come to think of it, none of the wolves had touched him since he was rescued - not even _Derek_. It was like they were afraid of him now that the Alphas had been all over him. Just fucking lovely. Of course _Scott_ was the only one who was too stupid to know that he wasn’t supposed to touch Stiles now. He loved him for that; people wondered why Scott was his best friend, well... this was why.

“So... what? I’m Alpha contaminated and no one is allowed to touch me anymore?” Stiles scoffed at Derek, who was still hovering close to him, but not touching him. 

“Shut up, Stiles. Scott, go talk to Boyd. You can see him in a minute,” Derek said and he started up the stairs, then stopped and looked back at Stiles. “C’mon.”

Apparently Stiles was supposed to follow. Good to know. His not-really-but-kind-of-actually boyfriend wouldn’t even touch him, but apparently he was still supposed to _listen_ to all his stupid commands like a good little boy. He found it horrifically displeasing that he didn’t really mind. 

Derek was holding a door open for him when Stiles caught up and when he walked into the room Derek shut it behind him. “Sit,” he said simply, but sharply. 

“Not a dog, dude. Don’t take commands unless I get the treat _first_ ,” Stiles smirked.

“Stiles, this isn’t a joke. Sit down.” 

He sounded a lot more weary this time, so Stiles sat down on the edge of the bed with a raised eyebrow. “What’s up?”

“Take off your clothes.”

Stiles held his hands up in defense, clearly annoyed now. “Okay, hold up. First you won’t even _touch_ me, won’t let anyone _else_ touch me, and now I’m just supposed to strip down naked at your whim? The fuck _even_ , Derek?”

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. “Stiles, they’ve marked you. Their smell is _all over_ you. I’ve got to - I’ve got to check you, okay? Just... _please_ don’t argue with me and do it.” He sounded older than Stiles had ever noticed before. It clenched at him a little.

“What? Dude, alright.” Stiles pulled his shirt off easily and stood up. “Derek, I seriously don’t remember them ever marking me. I’m _pretty_ sure I would have remembered... that.” Stiles started to blush thinking about all the times Derek had scented and marked his skin and how intimate it was and that definitely hadn’t happened with any of the Alphas. He sure as hell would have remembered something like that. He unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned, and unzipped his pants and dropped them to the floor, feeling entirely too exposed now in just his boxers while he toed off his socks and shoes. 

“Boxers too.”

“Aw dude, c’mon!” he whined, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Stiles, this is serious. We won’t even be able to be around you like this and _I_...” he trailed off and Stiles knew he wasn’t going to explain what he didn’t like about it.

“Oh fucking _fine_ dude, Christ.” Stiles yanked his boxers down and sat on the bed to try and give himself a little dignity. 

Derek rolled his eyes and for a second it was nice - like he was actually being a little bit of the old Derek and not this weirdly possessive, weary _thing_ that wouldn’t let Stiles walk two feet without standing on his heels - but then it was gone and now his eyes were red. Well, great. “Lie back.”

“Are you serious?”

“ _Stiles_ -”

“Fucking hell-” Stiles leaned himself back onto the bed awkwardly, all long limbs and weird feelings. This had to be the most unattractive he’d ever felt, not to mention he definitely was _not_ turned on right now, which usually wasn’t how he wanted to feel when he was naked in a room alone with Derek, especially when he was about to - “Wait, what _are_ you going to do, exactly?”

“Suppress it. It won’t go away completely for a while, but I can mask it mostly with my scent and eventually it’ll be gone with enough time of me and the others’ being around you. It’s stronger from an Alpha though and when it’s another pack, it fucks things up for a while.” Derek slipped out of his shirt and crawled onto the bed over Stiles, hovering over him as he climbed up toward his face. He blinked down at Stiles and his eyes went human again. “I’m sorry we didn’t get there sooner,” he said quietly.

“Hey - no. No, it’s fine. I’m - I’m fine. You guys - I’m fine, Derek.” Stiles wanted to touch him but he knew better than to try. He knew he was supposed to wait until he was told that it was okay, which was bullshit - he never _listened_ , but right now Derek’s weirdly sad demeanor told him that he should. 

Derek’s eyes were red again. “Hold still.” 

It felt like his first time again or something. Derek lowered his face into Stiles’ neck and he could feel his breath ghosting over his skin, making the hairs all over his body stand on end. It felt like eons before he actually _touched_ Stiles, lowering his entire face down into the crook of his neck, but when he finally did Derek sighed into it, rubbed his stubble against it and breathed and breathed like he’d never get enough and Stiles _swore_ he heard him whimper, but he knew that Derek would deny it if he ever mentioned it to him. 

Apparently that was the dam that needed breaking though, because once that contact had been made, Derek was _all over him_. He lowered himself down and let his chest press flush against Stiles’ and started licking against the spot of his neck he’d been rubbing on, slow and precise strokes that covered every patch of skin. Stiles knew that it wasn’t supposed to be sexual, but it still felt good, it still felt like he was being claimed and he liked it. He bared his throat and let Derek lick swatches all over it - his Adam’s apple, around his ears, across his collarbone. After what felt like ten minutes he was still up by Stiles’ neck, licking and sucking and Stiles began to wonder if Derek planned to lick his _entire_ body. That would take him _forever_ and Stiles wasn’t certain he could handle it; he could already feel himself growing hard under Derek’s jeans. 

“Not yet. I’m getting there last,” Derek said, rocking into him a little.

“ _Dude_ , you can’t lick all over me and expect me not to get hard. Fuck, Derek. Will you at least kiss me?” He was going to pretend he didn’t sound like he was begging.

“I wanted to wait until later,” Derek replied, sounding a little uncertain.

“Yeah, well I don’t.” Stiles said and he knew he was going to win when he noticed Derek’s erection pressed against his thigh. He lifted his hand and rubbed it over Derek’s back, listening for a groan as he tangled his fingers into the Alpha’s hair, then drug his face up to his own and _kissed_.

Derek didn’t hesitate to push into it, he answered Stiles with fervor and passion that Stiles didn’t necessarily expect, but definitely appreciated. He licked up into Stiles’ mouth and Stiles pushed against his tongue with his own, moaning and arching his body up into Derek’s, trying for as much contact as he could get for more than just sexual reasons. He needed the closeness. He needed to know that he was safe again and Derek could give him that.

He did. He finally moved down Stiles’ body, licking and sucking and teasing endlessly in what felt like sweet, intense agony, but eventually he gave Stiles the relief he was looking for. Derek lowered his mouth over Stiles’ cock, wet and warm and still licking everywhere. Stiles was falling apart in seconds, writhing and bucking his hips up into Derek’s mouth as he worked up and down over his length, cupping his hands under Stiles’ sack and gently massaging him while he worked him over. Stiles didn’t last very long, mostly because it had felt like ages since Derek had touched him, but when he came it was like fireworks exploding behind his eyes. He called out in almost surprise, gasping and moaning in pure pleasure and rutting up and up into Derek’s warm lips as they still held around him, sucking down everything he gave, not releasing Stiles’ cock until it had gone completely soft again.

He didn’t stop marking him though. Stiles lay in his rapture while Derek kept running his tongue over his hips and his thighs, tickling him with his beard and honestly, Stiles just felt like going to sleep and letting Derek do whatever as long as he didn’t wake him up while he did it, but he knew that wouldn’t actually work. 

Derek didn’t seem entirely satisfied when he crawled back up to Stiles’ head, but he said, “It’ll do for now. They’ll feel less disgusted around you.”

“Oh well, that’s a relief. Good to know my friends won’t be nauseated by my very existence. How come Scott didn’t look revolted?”

“Scott knows you better than we do, so he could smell _you_ through _them_ better than we could. He’s also a dumbass and doesn’t know any better.” Derek rolled his eyes and actually looked a little more like _Derek_ at least. Completely annoyed by everything Stiles did, which was how Stiles liked him. That was how it was supposed to be.

“So does this mean I can actually touch them now? And y’know, talk to them?”

Derek raised an eyebrow. “Yeah. I never said you couldn’t talk to them.”

“Bullshit! You wouldn’t even let them look at me funny, you fucking liar!” Stiles gasped.

“You’re over-exaggerating.”

“Oh my god, you are such a possessive, bullshitting asshat!” Stiles was laughing, despite the exasperation in his voice.

“You’re a whiny, insolent know-it-all,” Derek deadpanned.

“Hey, I _do_ know everything!” Stiles narrowed his eyes. “Now fuck me before I decide to go play video games with Scott.”

Derek was silent for a moment, then he started sitting up. “Nah, I think I’m gonna go make a sandwich.” He got up from the bed and actually smirked as he left the room.

“Oh, _fuck you_ , Derek!” Stiles screamed after him and he heard Derek laughing in the hallway.

\- fin -


End file.
